


One More Round

by palomino333



Category: L.A. Noire
Genre: Alcohol, Bars and Pubs, Dating, Multi, Relationship(s), Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 06:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4511517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palomino333/pseuds/palomino333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stefan doesn't always drink with the same company, but he certainly doesn't drink alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Round

"My standards are as high as the last glass of whiskey," Stefan had proclaimed once to Cole.

He'd brought his glass full of straight whiskey together with Audrey's. She was a lightweight, and as if to emphasize that point, she had invested quite an amount of money into her hairstyle. Still, he wondered, as he helped her toddle back to his car, with his coat draped over her, if she should ask for her money back. Her hair resembled a wad of spat out chewing gum to him, and the alcohol unfortunately loosened his tongue on that point.

He stirred one last swill on the night she stood him up, and joked with the bartender that Audrey was probably out berating her hairdresser. It gave the guy a laugh, but it didn't clear Stefan's tab. Eh, it was worth a shot.

He usually drank scotch with Nancy.

She rolled her eyes at the "Nancy Drew" moniker that was often applied to her. With a toss of her head, she told him about her career as a photographer for some women's magazine. She was the more attentive of the girls, in that she nodded and listened intently whenever he told her about some of his odder cases. It reminded him a little of Cole in that sense, and, therefore, it was no wonder she was quite boring to him.

With some alcohol in her, though, she went crazy. Nancy battle-scarred him in bed more than once, and it was certainly worth it each time. At some point, she disappeared from sight, probably to find another thrill in her otherwise mundane life.

For now, bourbon serves as the good stuff.

Daphne provides a good way to blow off steam, though not always in bed. They'll go dancing, or to the flicks, a standard kind of fair for a standard kind of people. Stefan scoffs at the fact that he is actually acting like a respectable man.

Daphne waves her hand with a laugh. "It's not something we have to do for long. You'd be too lazy for the real thing, anyway."

Stefan shrugs at that. "Well, you've got me pegged."

She doesn't always show up, and it keeps him guessing. He plays the same game, leaving her with an empty stool beside her. The bartender can't quite tell what the hell is going on.

Daphne sidles up to take the empty bar stool beside him with a smirk. "Hey handsome, how about a drink?"

Stefan smiles invitingly at her. He can't say no to a pretty girl. "Fine by me, but you're paying to fill your own glass."

Daphne grimaces, though it is in good humor. "Okay officer, you caught me."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Genre Swap. As of late, I've written either a) horror or b) tragic romance. So, I decided to do romantic comedy.  
> Words: 449
> 
> Think of this as the antithesis to Transient. Stefan's a fun character to write for. He was a little difficult at first, but as I got more used to writing him, I found that I really liked his laid back attitude. It's more of a fun facet to illustrate to him, as I opposed to what I wrote in Street Brawl. 
> 
> I need to stop writing about alcohol in reference to the L.A. Noire cast, especially Cole and Stefan. It must be old hat by this point.


End file.
